


mutual benefit.

by waterpllar



Series: Royalty AU [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Multi, Politics, Violence, a lot of cussing cause they're teenagers, ed and ling are about 18-19 in this fic, royalty/arranged marriage au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterpllar/pseuds/waterpllar
Summary: Ling is calmer than he’s ever been. Or at least, that’s what he’s been telling himself for the past hour.He has a plan, and a backup plan, and another backup plan in case the other two don’t work. Only the first one has even a chance at working, though.Plan 1: Inform Edward Elric that the marriage is purely for political purposes, and promise him anything he could possibly want.Plan 2: Somehow corner the prince in a private place and threaten or blackmail him into marrying Ling.Plan 3: Flirt with Elric and get him to fall in love with Ling.He’s gone over this with Lan Fan a million times, and they’ve both agreed that the last two are the absolute last resorts. The plan is practically foolproof, though. Ling knows that Edward Elric isn’t marrying into Xing’s royal family for anything other than politics.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Series: Royalty AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735816
Comments: 25
Kudos: 251





	mutual benefit.

To say that Ed’s nervous is an understatement. 

His stomach is twisting itself into knots, and his hands (or rather, hand) are sweating so much that he pulls on black gloves instead of the usual white ones, hoping they won’t soak through. 

He’s supposed to be cleaning himself up to look presentable after ‘accidentally’ forgetting that he was to skip training this morning, but he’s not really sure how to do that. 

He can’t just show up with a sweaty shirt and loose trousers, but besides sweating to death in the heat, there’s not much else to wear. Shit. There’s only ten minutes left until Ed is required to be down and ready, and he doesn’t even have his hair braided yet. 

“Ed? Are you done getting ready yet?” it’s Al. Probably thinking that Ed’s having a nervous breakdown. Which he kind of is.

His voice is a little too high when he shouts back, “Just a minute!”

_How the fuck is he supposed to survive through today?_

x

Ling is calmer than he’s ever been. Or at least, that’s what he’s been telling himself for the past hour. 

He has a plan, and a backup plan, and another backup plan in case the other two don’t work. Only the first one has even a chance at working, though. 

Plan 1: Inform Edward Elric that the marriage is purely for political purposes, and promise him anything he could possibly want. 

Plan 2: Somehow corner the prince in a private place and threaten or blackmail him into marrying Ling.

Plan 3: Flirt with Elric and get him to fall in love with Ling.

He’s gone over this with Lan Fan a million times, and they’ve both agreed that the last two are the absolute last resorts. The plan is practically foolproof, though. Ling knows that Edward Elric isn’t marrying into Xing’s royal family for anything other than politics. 

If Ling gets Elric to marry him, then that’s practically a guarantee that he’s going to become emperor after his ailing father either retires or dies, whichever comes first. The second option is much more probable, considering the emperor’s state of health right now. 

This is his one shot at getting the throne. He’s not one of the sons of the higher clans, and his quest to find immortality was met with nothing but false leads and frustrating endings. This next week will decide Ling’s future. 

Which is probably why he’s close to panicking when it’s been an hour, and the prince still hasn’t appeared. 

The king, Hohenheim, looks worried too, frequently assuring them that Edward will be down in just a minute. Ling’s siblings are murmuring to each other in annoyed tones, and most of them look uneasy. One man is turning to his entourage, probably telling them to pack up his belongings, when a loud bell starts ringing. 

Hohenheim appears to have almost pissed himself in relief. “My son, the prince, Edward Elric!” he announces.

 _Wow._

Edward Elric is nothing like Ling imagined. 

True, he has the golden eyes and long hair in a braid, but everything else is different. 

He’s not the unearthly beauty described by the people of Xing, but he isn’t quite what Ling imagined either.

Simply put, he looks like a teenager, albeit one with a somewhat pretty face and two automail limbs. 

The prince is awkward like a teenager too, if the flush on his cheeks and his unsteady voice when he says hello is any indication. 

Hohenheim clears his throat. “Attention, please. I’m sure all of esteemed ladies and gentleman know what is going on, but I’ll reiterate just to remind you all.”

Behind Edward, another kid who looks like a little more like Hohenheim appears. He must be Alphonse Elric, the younger son. Even from where Ling is standing, he can tell that Alphonse is a great deal taller than his older brother.

He barely stifles his snicker when Hohenheim continues. “Over this week, you all will have the chance to socialize and get to know Edward here, and at the week’s end, he will choose someone to marry. I wish you all the best luck in winning my stubborn son over.” 

Edward looks angry at his father for the quip, but as soon as Hohenheim steps off the podium and into another room, the royals pounce. 

Ling has to make his move quick, before one of his siblings manages to win Edward over with promises of gold. 

He practically sprints over to the prince before anybody else manages to reach him, and extends his hand with a flourish. 

_This is my chance._

x

Ed blinks at the prince’s outstretched hand. 

_Shitshitshitshitshitwhatishesupposedtodo?_

The guy looks at Ed expectantly, and after a moment of awkward silence, it clicks. “Fuck, sorry. Wait- I mean,” Ed cuts off before he embarrasses himself more. Abruptly, he puts his hand on the prince’s, and grins way too wide. 

The prince clears his throat, and smiles back. “Pleasure to meet you, Edward Elric. I am Ling Yao, twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing.” 

When Ed opens his mouth to respond back, but before he can finish speaking, Ling leans in way too close, and whispers in his ear. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a private discussion, away from everybody else.” 

What the fuck? Why is he asking this suddenly? Ed frowns, and starts to ask Ling why, when the man interrupts him again. 

“Nothing of the shady sort, of course,” he murmurs, face a little more serious. “I just want to have a civilized conversation with you.” 

He doesn’t seem like the type to attempt to assassinate a prince with so many people around, nor to force himself on somebody unwilling. Ed’s known all sorts of horrid characters, and while this man most certainly has ulterior motives, there’s nothing about him that screams danger. 

Besides, it’s not like Ed can’t defend himself in a fight. His teenage years are a testimony to that. 

He nods, and lets himself be dragged off to one of the private sitting rooms. Maybe this ordeal might not be so boring, after all. 

x

So far, the plan is working. Edward’s agreed to at least listen to what Ling is going to say, and if Lan Fan is doing her job, then there shouldn’t be any spies to listen in. 

“So. What is so important that you must drag me to a remote location?” Edward looks bemused. 

It’ll be easier to tell the simplest truth. 

Well. Maybe not the whole thing. Ling doesn’t want to scare away the prince before he even makes his main pitch. 

Ling breathes in. “I have an offer. Something that will benefit both of us a great deal.” 

Edward leans forward on his seat. “What is it?” he asks.

“As you know, I am one of the potential heirs for the role of emperor. In Xing, we don’t choose our leaders based on firstborn sons, but rather on the degree of success from a quest set by the previous emperor. In my father’s case, he has asked for the key to immortality. None of my siblings or I have managed to find the secret, so the quest has been a useless search, but there is still one factor left in the race for the throne.” Ling pauses for dramatic effect. 

Edward snorts. “And what is that?” 

“No need to be impatient, Edward. That factor is you.” Ling chuckles. 

Edward’s eyebrows shoot up. “Me? Why? I don’t have the key to immortality, after all.” 

“Don’t be dense, of course you know,” Ling sighs. “You are the prince of one of the most powerful nations on this world. Xerxes is directly in between Amestris, and Xing, two rather large and strong countries, and somehow, has managed to stay neutral.” 

“At this point, marrying you is a one-way ticket to the throne,” he says. “Why do you think all but five of my father’s forty-three children have showed up?” 

Ling can tell that Edward is still suspicious, and he’s probably right to be apprehensive. After all, he still hasn’t revealed where he stands on this matter. 

“I’m quite sure that some of my brothers or sisters are desperate enough to try to threaten you into marriage, or attempt to seduce you into submission. I’m not like that, though.” Ling almost smiles at the irony in that statement. After all, those were other two of his plans. 

“I’m giving you a chance to marry me, somebody who knows this is purely political. You could spend your days alone, in peace, instead of having to pretend to be in love with some arrogant stranger.” 

Edward snorts. “You say that as if you aren’t an arrogant stranger who’s asking me to pretend to be in love with you.” 

“Of course. The only difference is, I’m willing to admit it, unlike my untrustworthy siblings.” Ling says. 

They stare at each other for a tense moment, before Edward turns his eyes away and lets out a small laugh. It’s a little self-deprecating, but genuine amusement is in his eyes. 

“What is it?” Ling asks. 

“Nothing, it’s just- this is actually what I wanted.” Edward chuckles. “I prayed that I’d meet somebody who was indifferent and just in it for the money. Somebody who’d leave me alone.” 

Ling’s heart is pounding.

It’s so close. He can see the throne within sight, if only Edward would say yes, and by the looks of it, he’s going to. He feels like he’s going to vibrate apart at the seams, waiting for the prince’s answer. 

“So? Will you accept?” Ling’s voice is steady, through some miracle. 

Edward purses his lips, and clasps his hands together. “Let me think on it,” he declares, standing up. “I’ll meet these arrogant strangers and consider my options.” 

Ling’s hopes are dying. He knows how scheming and manipulative his siblings can be. There’s no chance now. 

“But,” Edward adds. “I am interested. Very much so. Thank you for the offer, Ling Yao.” 

x

Ed sighs. 

This is- unexpected, to say the least. 

The offer that Ling Yao had made is very tempting. It almost seems too good to be true, which means it probably it is. After all, Ed’s luck has been at rock bottom for practically all his life. 

Many people would probably envy his place, though. Ed is the prince of a great empire, expected to take the throne when his father dies (which won’t ever happen, considering the philosopher’s stone within the man) and has his ever need tended to. 

And still, Ed thinks he prefers life in Amestris, surviving with his brother as a state alchemist, working under Colonel Mustang. It’s certainly simpler than dealing with all this political nonsense. Al is a much better manipulator than Ed is, and he thinks his decisions through. 

Al is probably the best candidate for the upcoming marriage, but Ed won’t let that happen. He knows Al either likes Winry, or he’ll find someone good for him in the future. He definitely doesn’t want to be married to a stranger, that’s for sure. Ed has already done so much harm in both their lives. He can suck it up for a week and then a couple more awkward months. 

By then, his husband or wife will have tired of him, and he can escape back to Xerxes or Amestris. 

That’s what Ed has resigned himself to deal with for the next year. A year of monotony and stiffness and politics. There’s only one choice for him, and he’s okay with that. Only now, a new alternative has presented itself in the form of Ling Yao. 

A chance to live on his own terms, albeit in another country. 

Ed wants this, _badly_. 

And maybe, given his shitty luck all these years, Truth or god or whoever controlled this would finally let him have a reprieve. 

x

The next morning, Ling is still nervous. 

Everybody is gathered in the breakfast hall again, and he’s managed to make some conversation with the less bloodthirsty of his siblings, and from what he’s gathered, their ideas are the same as his. 

Some seem to truly believe that they can get the prince to fall in love with them, and still, many plan to blackmail him into submission. 

At least it seems like nobody has been as clever as Ling. 

He’s leaning back in his chair, thinking of how he might plan his next steps based on Edward’s choice, when the loud bell jolts him out of his musing. 

Just on cue, the man steps out, and Ling has to stifle a nervous laugh. 

Edward’s hair is pulled out of his face in a simple ponytail, and there’s very prominent dark circles under his eyes. He’s dressed in a black sleeveless shirt, and black, leather pants. 

It’s Amestrisian fashion, he recognizes. The people of Xerxes wear much more loose, billowy clothing, and Xing has varying outfits determined by social class, but none of them are so blatantly sharp and monotone. 

“Why are you all here.” Edward’s voice is scratchy, and clearly grumpy. 

Alphonse rushes out after him, face contorted with an incredulous expression that probably everyone in the hall is wearing right now. 

Ling can’t hear what Alphonse frantically whispers to Edward, but he does hear the very loud, very audible, _”Fuck that.”_

There’s a collective gasp. 

“Fuck that,” Edward repeats, oblivious to the shock spreading through the tables. “It’s my house, I’ll wear whatever the fuck I want.” 

Scandalous whispers are spreading throughout the whole room, but Edward’s expression doesn’t change when he walks up to the main table, and takes a seat two spots over from where Ling is. 

Ling knows this is going to negatively affect Xerxes’ reputation, and if Edward is going to be marrying him, it’ll negatively affect him too, but he can’t find it in himself to care. 

He lets a small grin slip out, but he doesn’t say anything, just digs into his food. Eventually, the others take the hint, and conversation resumes, only much more strained. 

He’s eavesdropping on all the remarks on how improper the prince is, when the topic in everybody’s mouths leans forward as well. 

“Hey. Ling Yao,” Edward says. “Come sit here. I have something to inform you of.” 

He points to the spot next to him, where a burly, rather threatening looking man is sitting. It’s the seventh son. Someone Ling rather hates, in fact. He’s always reminding Ling of the low status of his clan, and generally just being an asshole. 

He’s about to remark on the occupied state of the seat Edward is still pointing at, when the prince opens his mouth again. “Can you move?” he asks. “This is rather important.” 

The man gapes at Edward as the latter glares, tapping his finger on the table. 

It looks like a fight is going to break out between the two, before another man steps out of the shadows and taps the seventh son’s shoulder. There’s quiet words exchanged, and glowering immensely, the man gets up out his seat to leave the room entirely. 

Ling is practically giddy when he stands up and takes his plate over to sit next to Edward. 

And maybe it’s reckless, but he smirks to the seventh son as he leaves, discreetly flipping an incredibly inappropriate gesture under his plate. 

As soon as he sits down, Edward is leaning in. 

“What an asshole.” he mutters, with the decency to at least lower his voice. 

“Well, you’ve certainly got that fact right,” Ling remarks. “So, what is so important that you kicked the seventh son out of his seat for me?” 

Edward grins like a shark, and slings his arm over Ling’s shoulders, leaning in close. It probably looks supremely inappropriate to anybody in the hall, but he finds that he really doesn’t care, especially when Edward whispers two words that sets his heart pounding. 

“I accept.” Edward murmurs. 

He doesn’t say anything more than that, but Ling knows that’s wise, considering the amount of spies probably listening on them right now. 

Elation, pure and light sweeps through his chest. 

Fuck. It’s all Ling can do not to jump and pump his fist in the air. Instead, he chooses to smile hard enough for his lips to hurt. Edward doesn’t do anything other than huff a tiny laugh, but his arm remains around Ling. 

It’s indecent to be this close with each other in public, but Ling doesn’t say anything, and neither does Edward. 

Eventually, the arm slides down, but Edward’s chair is still scooted close to Ling’s, and he spends the rest of the meal buzzing with something that feels like a mix between adrenaline and exhilaration. 

x

Ling is still awake in his bed when Lan Fan comes in. 

He sits up when he hears the window opening, and when Lan Fan drops down and pulls off her mask, he grins. 

“Lan Fan. Any news?” 

“Well, I saw one of the potential candidates sneak off into-” 

“I’m going to be the emperor.” 

Even now, in this late hour, the declaration brings a grin to Ling’s face. He savors the look of surprise Lan Fan gives him, closely followed skepticism. 

“You’re sure?” Lan Fan asks. “He’s not just trying to trick you?” 

Ling shakes his head. “I’m sure. The prince doesn’t seem the type to deceive like this.” 

“Since when have you been a good judge of character?” Lan Fan is smiling too, now. “Have you already forgotten about the disaster involving your former guard?” 

He sighs. “It’s been two years, Lan Fan. Besides, how was I supposed to know she knew how to shoot?” 

“Never mind that. Have you and the prince worked out the details yet?” 

“Nah. It’d be too suspicious to hang out with him for that long.” Ling breathes out through his nose, lips pursed. 

Lan Fan must take pity on his suddenly melancholy tone, because she smirks a little, and touches his shoulder. “I’m very glad, Young Lord. There’s no question now. You’re going to win the crown.”

He smiles gratefully. “Thank you.” 

x

Breakfast is a mess. 

The atmosphere is so tense he can practically cut through it. It probably didn’t help that he chose to sit next to Edward again, just to prove he can. 

The prince is cleverer than Ling first thought. When he’s not inhaling food with a speed that surprised even Ling, he makes snide comments on the people he doesn’t like. 

It seems like he dislikes a lot of people. Including the king. 

He’s muttering about how useless Hohenheim is at denying his advisors anything; rather unpleasant remarks on the man’s political knowledge, when Ling decides to test the waters a bit. 

If they’re going to be working together, then this is necessary, he reasons. 

“Do you hate your father?” 

Edward startles, spoon bending a little when he squeezes too tight on it with his automail hand. 

“No? Well, maybe. Not really. What gave you that idea?” 

“You’ve been complaining about him for the past two minutes,” Ling snorts. “Is he bad at his job?” 

For the first time, Edward looks uncertain. “That’s not it. If he was bad at it, then Xerxes would be in ruins.” 

There’s clearly unpleasant history between the prince and the king. It was probably rude to ask, but now Ling’s curious.

He laughs. “That’s not what I meant, Edward. I was asking if he’s bad at being a _father_.” 

“It’s kind of a long story,” Edward says, leaning back in his chair. Then, his eyes sharpen. “Besides, it’s private. Why do you want to know?” 

Shit. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up. 

“No particular reason. Just wanted to get to know you better,” Ling shrugs. “We’re going to be working together for a fairly long time. This won’t work if there’s no trust.” 

Edward slumps back again, and the tension is gone from his frame. “Whatever. If you must know, he left my mom to die when I was ten.” 

“Damn. That’s a pretty good reason to resent him.” Ling’s a little surprised. 

“It’s not that simple,” Edward sighs. “He didn’t mean to leave, he just-” 

They both sit up at the same time. 

Ling senses the knife a second before it flies from nowhere, straight to Edward’s face. He’s reaching for him to drag him to safety, but the knife is too fast and Ling is too slow, and there’s no way that a sheltered prince, automail limbs or not, can dodge a knife thrown at such a close proximity. 

He’s preparing himself to be splattered in blood, to watch the prince die, but the impossible happens. 

Edward doesn’t dodge the blade. Ling blinks to make sure he isn’t hallucinating, but there’s definitely no mistaking what just happened. 

The throwing knife is clamped in between two metal fingers, inches away from Edward’s face. 

_Fuck._

His face is contorted in anger, and he crushes the blade with a crunch in his palm. 

Ling’s thinking that this can’t get any crazier, when Edward claps his hand, and blue alchemical light spills out as he transmutes his right arm into a razor sharp blade. He shifts into a defensive stance that Ling knows well, and how the fuck does he know how to fight? 

From above, a man drops down, and he holds two dangerous looking swords. 

Ling should be helping the prince, he should be keeping him safe, but he doesn’t have his sword, and he kind of wants to see what Edward does. 

It looks like the others have had the same thought as Ling. They’re backing away to give Edward and his assailant more space. Neither of them have noticed, though. 

Edward’s voice is very different when he speaks. “Well? What are you waiting for?” He snarls. “I’m right here, why don’t you take your goddamn chance now?” 

The man’s eyes darken. It’s clear that he wasn’t expecting this. He doesn’t answer Edward’s taunts, but Ling can see the telltale widening of his feet to know that he’s about to attack. 

When he lunges forward, Ling inhales sharply, but the sword misses its mark entirely. Edward is already dodging the blade and slashing forward with his own weapon. He’s fucking fast, and if it were anyone ordinary, that would have been a fatal blow, but instead of slicing through skin and muscle, Edward only manages to skim the man’s ribcage. 

Edward grins, wild and a little unhinged, and he wipes what little blood he managed to draw on his sleeve, before leaping forward again. 

The man steps forward again too, and he blocks Edward’s first strike with little difficulty, but the next stab slips its way past his guard, and knocks one sword out of his hand. 

They’re almost evenly matched, Edward and the man, and that should be laughable, but it isn’t, because the prince of a peaceful country is holding his own against what is clearly a very strong and dangerous assassin. And he’s not just defending himself, he’s also winning. 

The man gets in a lucky swipe, and a bloody line appears across Edward’s left arm, and Ling tenses, ready to help him, but Edward just continues his assault. 

Ling’s practically frozen in place watching the two fight, and fuck, Edward is definitely just as good as Ling is, but he might not be able to hold out against the hulking man, and he looks like he’s flagging a little. 

The outcome isn’t looking too good for either party, and in the corner of Ling’s eye, he spies a dozen heavily armed guards running to their prince. 

Edward is backing away fast, and for a second, it looks like he’s about to give up, when he looks up, and his eyes are full of triumph. He claps his hands together, and before the man can attack again, Edward sets his hands to the floor, and rigid, unbreaking bars shoot up, trapping the man. 

Then he’s turning his back on the man (stupid, stupid mistake), and before Ling can shout a warning, the remaining sword is soaring through the air to plunge itself in Edward’s back. 

Faster than anyone can react, Edward claps his hands again and catches the sword. 

“Did you really think that would work again?” 

He smirks, and the sword fucking disintegrates into a pile of dust. 

Edward turns away after a moment, and his face falls. 

“Shit, Hohenheim’s gonna kill me for destroying the floor,” he mutters, and Ling almost laughs. There’s just been an attempt on his life and _that’s_ what he’s worried about? 

Ling shakes his head minutely, and he’s walking to make sure that Edward hasn’t been stabbed somewhere else, when he hears clapping. 

“Bravo,” somebody shouts. “Bravo, Edward Elric!” 

The crowd parts for the speaker to walk forward, and Ling groans. 

It’s the fourth son, Fei Gao. 

Fei Gao is an absolutely horrible dickhead, and his views are probably more corrupt than any other contender for the throne. He’s an obnoxious attention seeker, and Ling’s not surprised when he walks forward, still clapping, still smiling. 

“Where did you learn to fight like that, young man?” Gao asks. 

Edward looks suspicious. “I train with the guards,” he says. 

It’s obviously a bullshit answer, but nobody’s going to contradict the prince after what just happened. Well, nobody but the asshole himself. 

“Surely, there must be something else,” Gao grins. “You move swifter than many grown warriors.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you, I-” 

Gao interrupts Edward with the same shit-eating grin in place, and Ling wants badly to punch him. 

“But nevermind that,” the man’s tone is casual, but nobody is fooled. “That was an excellent performance!”

Gao’s eyes narrow into something more sinister, and Ling tenses. Something is definitely about to happen; the air is ripe with it. 

“That wasn’t a performance.” Edward hisses viciously. 

The man’s eyebrows raise. “No? That’s all right,” he smirks. “I’d expect nothing less from the Fullmetal Alchemist.” 

_Holy Shit._

There is no way that this Edward Elric is the fucking Hero of the People. 

It shouldn’t be possible, Edward is the goddamn prince, pampered and rich and normal (or at least, as normal as a prince can be). 

But Gao is looking smug, and Edward furious, and the mystery of Edward is revealing itself to Ling.


End file.
